


Best Wishes

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [66]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Prompt from NikMik: klaroline broke up. caroline is coordinating a mutual friend's wedding where klaus is a groomsman. everything is so busy that only caroline is left to pin klaus' boutonniere. she is trying so hard not to let their proximity affect her





	1. Best Wishes

Sunlight and street noise filtered through the open windows, the gauzy curtains swaying with the slight breeze that did nothing to stem the New Orleans heat. "Shouldn't those be closed?" Rebekah sneered as she ran that vicious gaze over the tourists swarming the streets below. Apparently, the bride's baby sister had no love for common folk. "It's sweltering out there."

Caroline was just pleased she had passed muster when she joined the bridal suite twenty minutes past the appointed time. Her perfectly tailored, pink suit was understated and tasteful enough for staff, put together enough to apparently assuage the women waiting for her. It wasn't her fault, thankfully; a little tardiness was to be expected when the original wedding coordinator's appendix inconveniently burst after the rehearsal dinner. Still trying to prove herself at the agency, Caroline had jumped at the chance to cover the nuptials of society darling Lucien Castle. Even new to the city, she could recognize a lucrative opportunity - baby sister's snobbery be damned.

"If it's too humid for Freya's hair, I'd rather know now so we can make adjustments," she explained patiently. She wasn't sure where Rebekah got the snooty accent, but it definitely fit with the younger blonde's exacting standards. Freya, though, was as easy-going a bride as Caroline's ever worked with. Handing her a glass of white wine, she also gave Freya a reassuring smile. "It's perfect."

"Thanks," she answered, bashfully accepting both the compliment and the wine. "I was sorry to hear about Carol's health issues, but you've been a wonderful help this morning."

Scoffing, Rebekah focused on her reflection in the full-sized mirror. "I'm sure it's quite difficult to manage the last day of a year's worth of planning."

Freya shrugged, giving an irritated Caroline a commiserating smile. "Don't mind her, she had just gotten used to having Carol under her thumb. Bekah loves weddings," she explained wistfully. "And Lucien loves parties, which with the only reason I'm doing this whole thing. I would have been fine just going down to the courthouse the morning after he proposed."

"Not a romantic?" Caroline asked as she busied herself with the bouquets. The photographer would call at any moment, and she needed everything to be picture perfect.

Shaking her head, Freya fussed with the lace of her skirt. "Just practical," she said. "Taking two weeks away from the hospital is going to give me hives, but my fiance is nothing but ludicrous when it comes to traveling. He just had to book us a private island for a whole month. I'm lucky I talked him down a bit."

With a warm smile, Caroline nodded. She remembered the honeymoon description from Carol's file, the one she combed for every, minute detail during her ride to the venue.

Lucien Castle, society playboy and heir to the Strix Industries empire, surprisingly found love with a young doctor while he was volunteering at her hospital. Of course, he was completing community service as part of a plea bargain after a joyride in a boat that didn't belong to him, but he managed to woo Freya Sullivan, M.D., all the same. After two years, he took her on the boat that brought them together (this time, with permission) and gave her a decadent, two-carat yellow diamond to start their life together for good.

There wasn't much else to learn from the file but their story and the planning details; Caroline would have appreciated a bit of warning about the bratty maid of honor, especially since she was the only attendant without any buffer but the bride. Still, everything seemed pretty straightforward for the fanciest wedding she would have a hand in executing.

"It's nice that you have that," she replied. "But thanks for going with the full wedding. I like having a reliable paycheck, which apparently relies on the whole 'grand party' concept."

Freya laughed, and even Rebekah couldn't cover a small grin.

The small moment was broken by a knock at the door. "I know I'm not to intrude upon your sisterly bonding," a male voice announced from the hallway, "But the photographer is asking for the bridal party. Before you complain, Bekah, I'm sure you both look fine."

The sisters rolled their eyes at the gentle ribbing, but Caroline's entire body froze.

She knew that voice, the same teasing lilt of a British accent that just washed over her. Her favorite memory of it was huskier, the breath of each syllable landing against her bare shoulder, whispering how beautiful she was as she drifted to sleep.

Before she could move, Rebekah had bounced toward the door and flung it wide open. "Nik! You should know better than to think a bride looks just 'fine' on her wedding day."

Caroline's focus slowly moved from Rebekah's angry stance, elbows flared out from where her hands fisted against her hips, to the gorgeous man wearing a very well-tailored tuxedo - the one staring at her in the same shock.

"Caroline?"

Blinking rapidly, her brain failed to come up with anything to say when faced with the man she hated to call the one that got away. If she were honest, maybe she could admit that she thought about her college boyfriend often; not willing to go down that road, she forced herself to straighten her posture and assume a professional look. "Hello, Klaus. This is...a surprise."

The other women's heads snapped to her, Freya concerned and Rebekah suspicious. "You two know each other?" the younger one accused.

Sensing the tension, Freya pushed her sister past the man who hadn't moved an inch. "The pictures, Bekah," she goaded. "You're so excited for the pictures." They disappeared around the corner, leaving Klaus and Caroline to to stare at each other from across the threshold.

"I-" She cleared her throat at the sudden squeak in her voice. "I thought you were in London."

At least, that was where he was going after graduation. A lot could change in two years, she supposed, but he had been so adamant that was where his career would grow.

She was the one adamant they couldn't make it work long-distance. Very few regrets had laid heavy on her heart, but not going with him to the airport that horrible day sometimes choked her with despair. But she hadn't wanted to see his face, the one he made when when she refused to open the door. He had stopped by her apartment on his way to La Guardia, only for her to watch his heart break through the peephole. His forehead crumpled in confusion, his mouth frowned in worry, but his eyes-

God, his eyes were open and vulnerable and still full of love like she held the world's secrets.

If she didn't ruthless tamp down her emotions, Caroline might have sworn he was still looking at her just like that.

"I moved back to the family compound this last year," he explained in a daze. "I'm the best man. Lucien's my business partner."

"Business partner?" The Klaus she remembered hated the business world, something do with his step-dad being a real prick. Caroline wasn't sure of the particulars; their relationship might have been intense, but firmly in a bubble during their college years. It was part of her rationale for letting him go altogether, just a passing phase of her life. They didn't know much of their pasts, weren't planning a future together. But being in the moment with him, just enjoying the effect they had on each other - it was great. Until it wasn't.

He was an artist, wanting complete control over his life, never beholden to some desk job. He wanted to explore the world, to find his muse wherever it may be.

She was a control freak in her own right, but her career was planned to the cash amount in her retirement account when she would finally go on that world tour that sounded fun in theory (the sheer logistics giving her a panic attack if she dared to think about it). With a job lined up to stay in New York, chasing her boyfriend across oceans seemed insane to her.

And he'd been on this side of the Atlantic for months. In the same damn city once she landed the new gig.

Rubbing at his neck, it was like Klaus couldn't look away from her. "I wasn't in a good place in London," he admitted. "My work was suffering, I couldn't focus on anything but-" He stopped, his silence deafening in accusation, though it was more resigned than angry. "Lucien called with a new venture, wanted my help to get it up and running while he and Freya planned the wedding."

"It sounds like Rebekah did most of the planning," Caroline quipped despite the sense of dread weighing down around her. "She called you Nik, which I remember being a dealbreaker when I found out your full name was Niklaus." A sick feeling pooled in her stomach as she thought of the snooty, but beautiful girl. Two years apart, and she was jealous. Ridiculous, still… "Are you two-"

Klaus burst out laughing, a rare sight even when they had been blissfully happy. "No, love," he denied, the pet name slipping out automatically. "No, Bekah's my sister, as is Freya."

Rearing back, Caroline shook her head. "What?" Her eyebrows drew down tightly. "I thought their last name was Sullivan."

"Freya's is," Klaus shrugged, still chuckling. "Mother had her when she was quite young, before she married Mikael. Bekah's a Mikaelson, though." He looked around the bridal suite, really just an ornate bedroom; Caroline had assumed it was a Castle property. "This is my family home."

Suddenly feeling like an intruder, she crossed her arms and sunk into herself. "Oh." Her voice was small, indecisive in her emotional turmoil.

Taking advantage of the quiet moment, Klaus took a step toward her. "I've often wished I had brought you here," he said, keeping his movements slow. "I've wished a lot of things, sweetheart."

She watched him approach, the bob of his throat as he took another, tentative step.

"I never imagined I would get to see you again," he admitted sadly, his voice soft, like it was a private thought he didn't mean to share. "And here you are, in my city."

"I moved in a couple months ago," she answered. Her chest heaved, too much emotion speeding up her breathing to an uncomfortable pace. "Klaus-"

"Sweetheart," he smirked, his hand slipping from his pocket as he made to reach for her.

Like a jolt of electricity, Caroline snapped her gaze from the familiar pink of his lips to the bewildered set of his eyes. She pulled away, smoothing down the lines of her suit with shaking hands. "Photos," she blurted out, frantically striding past him to find the bride.

She had a job to do, damn it.

* * *

Of course, her professionalism couldn't protect her for long.

Caroline had been chatting with Freya and Elijah, the eldest Mikaelson brother who was designated to walk the bride down the aisle, when Rebekah popped her head back into the suite. "Caro, darling, come on. We've a bit of a crisis."

Glancing down to her watch in a panic, Caroline quickly moved to follow the other woman. "What crisis? The quartet starts the prelude in five minutes."

"Exactly," Rebekah sniffed. "I need help with the boys' boutonnieres. I'll never get them both done in time."

Her teeth ground together as they arrived at the sitting room assigned for the groom's preparation. Having spent the morning with Freya, Caroline wanted to meet Lucien with a kind smile of assurance - quite a feat with the weight of Klaus's stare as she shook hands with the man. "Mr. Castle, an honor," she greeted.

"I'm sure," he answered idly, his fingers fiddling with the literally gilded lily. "How does one put this bloody thing on without ruining a perfectly good suit?"

Rebekah scoffed, grabbing the boutonniere before Caroline could. "Honestly, like you've never worn one before." She looked over her shoulder to scowl at the others. "It's not going to pin itself on Nik."

Awkwardly, Caroline cleared her throat and picked up the other bundle of flowers. "Stand still," she ordered, ignoring the bob of his throat as he tried to hide his own uneasiness. Her fingers slid beneath the lapel, warm from brushing against his chest beneath the jacket. The deep breath she took was filled with his scent, a cologne she didn't recognize but suited him perfectly. Delicately piercing the fabric, she bit her lip as the pin shook in her hand.

"Relax, love," he breathed softly, the words just reaching her ears. His lips were distracting as they stopped just an inch from her nose. "Wouldn't want you stabbing anyone, yourself especially."

Her eyes flicked up to meet his, a ready quip about blood sacrifice dying on her lips at the gentle look he gave her. Hot, electric - that was how she always thought of her relationship with Klaus. There were gentle moments, but he wasn't one to be gentle.

And yet.

She couldn't move; maybe she didn't want to. Klaus was right there, all she would have to do is lean forward that last bit, and-

"If you're quite finished making moon eyes at each other," Rebekah broke in with a smug smile, "Lucien's going to need his best man."

Caroline quickly slid the pin into place, checking that the boutonnière was fastened correctly. "There, perfect."

With a smug grin of his own, Klaus leaned over to just graze her cheek with his lips before whispering in her ear, "Save me a dance?"

He strode out of the room, leaving Caroline alone. Waving her clipboard to cool herself down, she took a moment to refocus. "Let's just get through the wedding," she muttered.

Klaus and his dance would just have to wait for her - she could only hope the wait would still be worth it.


	2. To the Happy Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from NikMik: also not to sound greedy, but a part 2 could totally work ;P i'd love to see what happens during their dance. & possibly flashbacks, especially klaus coming to her door. i'm just saying :P

"A toast," Klaus called, tapping the side of his champagne glass to gather the reception's attention. He grinned at a blushing Freya as Lucien whispered in her ear. "To the happy couple, the oddest pairing no one expected to get here."

Chuckles rose from the crowd. Caroline warily kept the head table in her peripheral vision while supervising the catering staff plating the cake the newlyweds had just cut.

The night had been a weird experience for her, both familiar and startling. Her work automatic, natural - she was in her element. But it was strange to realize it was Klaus's element, too, especially with his eyes lingering on her so often.

He was with his family, celebrating with his business partner. She couldn't remember a time he had looked so comfortable in a room full of people. Klaus was always on guard for something, his eyes scanning the area to get his bearings.

The only time he had that look during the wedding was when his eyes searched for her.

She felt his gaze heavy against her face as he finished his charming speech. "Don't let this one get away from you, Lucien," he teased, his eyes not moving from Caroline. "Second chances are a rare gift."

Blinking, Caroline tried to catch the breath that stuttered in her throat. The waiters rushed past her to deliver the dessert, allowing her a small break from the rest of the hall. The commotion of the party's renewed fervor gave a brief respite from Klaus's words echoing in her head.

"Care to dance?

His low voice, murmured against her ear, made Caroline jump. "I'm working," she answered, tone breathy and weak.

Klaus slid a hand to her hip, silently urging her to turn around. His head dipped to meet her downcast eyes. "Please?"

Raising her chin defiantly, Caroline was ready to call him out for trying to manipulate her with cheesy toasts and his big hands distractingly warm on her body. But his expression was nothing but earnest hope, a genuine desire she realized she had missed. "Just one," she sighed, throwing up a severe finger.

With a brief nod, Klaus eagerly grabbed her hand and led her to a hallway just off the main ballroom. "Klaus?"

"Shh…" His shushing was loud in the deserted space, the music from next door muffled through the wall. "I just want this moment with you, without my nosy sisters, and Lucien for that matter - and my brother Kol - watching our every move."

He pulled her closer, twining one hand with hers as he began to sway.

"Big family," she pointed out. Latching onto the subject seemed the easiest distraction as his other hand spread wide over her waist.

Smirking, Klaus refused to take the bait. His lips settled against her hair, and he held her close as they danced.

* * *

_"Where'd you learn to do this?" she asked, giggling when he spun her twice - her fuzzy socks were perfect for twirling on his tiled kitchen floor. What was supposed to be a late-night snack for sustenance had turned into an impromptu dance to no music._

_They had been casually sleeping together for about a month, and it still surprised Caroline how easy it was to simply be with Klaus. Artists were great for a fling, but she had yet to grow tired of him like she had with the musician, or even the graphic design student. He could be a pretentious douche on his best days; somehow, she just found it endearing._

_Klaus shrugged, his hand running up and down her back as they fell into an easy sway. "My sister fancied herself a princess, and Mother insisted upon letting her dream. I was often bribed into attending dance classes with her."_

_Pressing her lips together, Caroline tried to stifle a grin against his chest at the rare mention of family. Her curious - nosy - self wanted more, but they weren't that couple who shared pesky details._

_They weren't a couple._

_The way his hand traced the band of her boyshorts, how her nose dragged along the skin of his bare chest - it was just a sex thing, clearly._

_Still, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and tried not to count his heartbeats as they danced in his silent kitchen well after midnight._

_They weren't a couple, but this was nice._

* * *

Despite the odd circumstances, Caroline couldn't help but relax in his arms. "How is this not weird to you?" She turned her head, far closer to his face than she'd anticipated. Pulling back a smidge, she carefully watched for his reaction.

He only raised an inquisitive eyebrow, maybe his hand tightened around hers just a bit. "It is," he admitted, his smile falling crooked in an echo of sadness. "But I have to say, I had always hoped we would run into each other again. Sweetheart, you can't blame me for not wanting to waste a moment."

Her face feeling hot, Caroline nodded. "You don't hate me? For not letting you say goodbye?"

"I wanted to." His voice was quiet, serious. "When I thought about it later, I figured it was for the best. I'm not sure what would have broken my heart more had you opened the door that night: you telling me to go without you, or you resenting me for agreeing to change your plans."

"Right," she said, just to have something to fill the heavy silence between them. The music changed in the ballroom, and the pop music was jarring to their slow dance. Reluctantly, she retracted her hands from him and stepped back. "Well, uh-"

"Thank you for the dance, Caroline," he interrupted, smoothly reaching for her hand again, only to bring it to his lips. "I know you have to work, and I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Caroline frowned as he dropped her hand and turned to leave. "That's it?" she said in disbelief.

Like it was rehearsed, he instantly faced with her with an evil smirk. "I believe the ball is in your court, love." He leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "You'll be able to find me when you're ready."

Gaping in confusion, she watched him go. Frustrated at his dramatic declarations, at herself for finding the whole thing romantic anyway, Caroline quickly followed him into the ballroom to go about her duties.

It wasn't until the end of the night, when only the wait staff was around to witness, that she pulled up the hotel confirmations Carol had collected for the wedding party. She knew the best man would have one, and a little voice in the back of her head pushed her toward the elevator that would lead her there.

Standing in front of his door, though, the little voice turned insidious.

_Go ahead, knock. He won't open it, it's just to make you pay for doing the same to him two years ago. You broke his heart, didn't you? Can he break yours?_

_He plays games, you know this. You used to like that about him, that you could play him, too. You didn't exactly pour your heart out, you know._

But finally, the voice she needed drowned them out.

_You won't know until you try._

Caroline knocked before she could lose her courage. In an agonizing twelve seconds, she had changed her mind about fleeing at least three times.

Then, he opened the door. "Caroline?"

"Klaus."

He smiled at the catch in her voice, and her brain just stopped. Like something had slid into place, she could breathe again.

With a deep sigh, she pulled his loose shirt until he was close enough to kiss. There was no hurrying as she finally pressed her lips to his, her fingers sliding into his hair.

They had all the time they wanted to figure things out.


End file.
